For Want of a Sword
by LittleFireDragon
Summary: Green's journal entries on his encounters with his rival, Leaf, and her family heirloom sword. His envious wishes for her weapon come tragically and ironically true. Warning: sad ending. Pairing: LeafXGreen


**August 4th.**

Idiot girl. She got freaking lucky. Leaf, I mean. Stupid girl that lives next door – we both got our first pokemon today. I challenged her, thinking – _knowing_ I would win. I _should_ have won. I'm better than her in almost every way. Smarter, better looking, stronger… I could go on but I don't want to waste pages. Her stupid charmander beat my squirtle – probably by only one move. If my pokemon had been just _that_ much faster, I would have won, but she got lucky and moved fast. Her pokemon seems to have the same quick reflexes as she does.

That's the only way she's better than me. She's a lot faster than I am – well, mostly, and usually only from the waist up. She can dodge anything thrown at her, as long as she doesn't have to take a step. She's a klutz, most of the time. But from the waist up, she's like lightning. Probably has to do with that sword – I bet she trains with it.

I gotta give her credit – and several awesome points – for that. It's probably the only redeeming feature she has; the only thing that makes her more awesome than your average dork. _She carries a freakin' sword!_ It's always in a sheath, on her hip. So badass-looking.

I wish I had a sword…

**August 11th.**

Ran into Leaf today, in Cerulean. She wasn't looking where she was going and nearly crashed into me – she managed to dodge though. Good thing; if she'd run into me I would have punched her. Well, maybe not. Anyone else I would have, but not her. Not because it's Leaf, of course! Just because she could turn me into shish-kabob if she wanted to. After she beat me (she got lucky), I asked her where she got the sword. Apparently, it's been passed down several families since the 1800s, I think it was, and eventually got to her. When someone felt they were going to die, they gave it to their kid, or if they didn't have a kid, their lover, or something. Don't really care. That's kinda cool, but I'm not much of a history geek.

**August 23rd.**

So I ran into Leaf in the most unlikely of places – a fancy ship. I got to hang around on there because I'm related to a famous professor – and also because I'm just that awesome and handsome.

At first I was surprised to see her, of course, but I can see why they let her on. She was wearing some kind of uniform; it wasn't a dress but it looked feminine – like something a warrior lady would wear in a TV show. I think she was going for a gender-switched "dashing swordsman" look. I've got to admit, silly as the idea seemed, it was kinda cool looking, though I didn't say that (told her she looked stupid and ugly, as always). Maybe even_ pretty_ – _Leaf, __pretty_; imagine that! – but _any_ girl would look cool in that outfit. Leaf herself isn't really pretty… Well, not much, at least.

**August 31st.**

Darn it! Nearly beat Leaf! How does she always win? She gets lucky. Can't be skill, _can't_ be. She's too dorky for that. I mean, she would obviously whoop my ass in a swordfight but she's got no possible reason to be able to beat me in a pokemon battle!

**August 31st (entry #2)**

Looking back, she seemed pretty upset. Not that I'm worried about her. Idiot girl could die for all I care. Well, not _die_, but… Anyway I'm just curious as to what's going on. Psh, I'm probably just imagining it, or more likely, she was worried she might not win – it _was_ a very close match (I lost, for the record. Dang it!).

**September 1st.**

Just realized something. Leaf's flareon was missing yesterday. I wonder if that's why she was in the grave tower? Man, I feel pretty bad now for asking her if her pokemon died. She didn't answer me. Maybe it actually did die… God, _I feel __horrible__ now! _I'm not gonna say anything about it to her though. Maybe she'll just forget about what I said. Heck, maybe it didn't die after all – and then what an idiot I'd look like!

**September 3rd.**

Coolest day ever. Stormed the Silph Co. building. Ran into Leaf there – she looked really cool – first time I saw the sword being _used!_ She was battling her way through Rockets and using the sword to threaten those who didn't back down after she beat their pokemon. Teamed up with her – I did most of the fighting, of course, but having a chick with a sword with me was useful in storming a Rocket base for obvious reasons.

Oh, and when I wrote that Leaf looked cool, I meant just the fact that she was wielding a sword. Leaf herself couldn't ever look cool. Well, not much.

So there was this one Rocket who didn't take us seriously, and Leaf cut the buttons off his jacket in about half a second. Okay, so she was pretty awesome there – quite a good fighter actually. She's still a lousy trainer.

On a somewhat related note, she was a little too happy to see me. She must have been having real troubles in there, or maybe she was scared. Wouldn't be surprised. But why she'd been scared or having trouble when she had a weapon is beyond me…

**September 17th.**

Today was a huge day! First, I beat Leaf for once! She got pretty upset, but didn't cry – darn. I kinda wanted her to cry… Well, I don't mean it in a nasty way. Well, I kinda do. It's complicated…

I dunno why, but I felt kinda bad later. At the time I was just happy to have won. I probably shouldn't have rubbed it in her face like I did.

I didn't have long to think about that though. I had the elite four to face! They were a piece of cake! Actually, they were easier to beat than Leaf – they didn't have her insane good luck. I kinda hope she make it through them. I'd really like to see her again. As a challenger, I mean – need someone who gives me a real challenge, so I can stay sharp. Hope my victory didn't scare her away. I would miss her (*the next word is crammed into the paper, going past margin line, as though an afterthought*) challenges.

**September 18th.**

That didn't last very long. Leaf beat me. Lucky girl… Always stealing my thunder. For whatever reason, she seemed pretty distant today, like something was on her mind that was more important than fighting me (and what could possibly be more important than that?) Anyway, that's nothing compared to something else that happened today.

Leaf _gave me her sword!_

I didn't realize it at the time, but now that I've flipped back through my journal, I've made the connections, and two things really stand out to me. First, the fact that she gave _me_ the sword. So that confirms something I've suspected for a while – she's got a crush on me. I don't blame her – I'm cute, and I know it. I don't mind, actually. She's actually sorta cool. For a dork.

But the second thing I realized is more troubling. It's probably nothing. She probably just had a bad dream and thought it was a premonition or something – Leaf's a loony like that. It's almost cute. Almost.

**September 20th.**

Don't feel like writing much.

Leaf died today. Rampaging arcanine killed her.

Wish I didn't have a sword.


End file.
